Roots of the King
by DarthRider
Summary: Issei has kept a dark secret from his friends and now that Rias is in trouble he must reveal it. He is Kamen Rider Kiva and he will start a new era for all, The Era of Kiva.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is my first story I hope you enjoy. So I was Watching Kamen Rider Kiva and it started the idea to do a dark Kiva story and one thing lead to another and here we are.  
**

 _ **"Kiva talk"**_

 **"Ddraig talk"**

* * *

Issei Hyoudou was not in a good mood, he just lost the most important battle of his life. Never in his life had Issei felt this weak and as if to add salt to his wounds Issei was given a way to get to Rias. But what good would it do if he would just be defeated again.

 ** _"It seems you need me now."_**

"Kivat."Issei said surprised to see the return of his wing partner.

 ** _"If we are to establish the rule of the Fangires you must start taking this serious."_** Kivat said.

"I know I thought I was strong enough to win on my own." Issei said pissed.

 _ **"You are the first to be named King and then you sealed off the power. It seems I must now undo what has been done."**_ Kivat said before biting Issei's left arm. Issei's Fangire marks appeared and then in a bright crimson light Issei was engulfed in power. **_"You wanted to do this on your own, but you forgot that the king power is your own. So is the power of Kiva the power that can bring all other species to extinction."_**

"Why did I ever give this up?" Issei asked allowed before he looked at his left arm. "Hey dragon you there?"

 **"Yes what is it?"** Ddraig asked interested in what was going on.

"Is it possible your power can combine with this new one?"

 **"If you mean your power of king and Kiva then yes."**

"Yes then with you, me, and Kivat we'll save Rias."

 ** _"So you really wish to save your dragon chosen even though she's not Queen and you can not marry her?"_**

"She's special to me and I won't let this happen to her." Issei told the red bat.

 _ **"Very well, but there is somethings you should know first."**_ Kivat said.

"What?"

At the party everyone was enjoying themselves save for a select few. Little did they know it was going to a party that would mark the beginning of a era. Riser appeared to address the guest in his smug way.

"Greeting renowned devils of the underworld. On behalf of the house of Phenex, Riser would like to thank you all for coming. This is a historic day for the world of devils and I want your dear guest to be the first to know that two great dynasties are about to become one. Lord Riser of the distinguished house of Phenex shall wed lady Rias of the illustrious house of Gremory. And know I present to you my bride." Riser said as Rias appeared before the group in a wedding dress. However once she did the doors to the party were forced open as a guard flew pass them. Stepping though was none other then Issei and dressed rather appropriate for the party _**(Look up King from kiva)**_.

"Issei." Rias was surprised to see him, but more glad he was alright.

"Hope i'm not too late." Issei said rather calmly as he just strolled over to her.

"Who do you think you are boy?" Riser spat.

"Once I was just Issei, but now you will call me King." Issei said in a calm and controlled tone that made it seem like he was the one controlling all this. "As for why I'm here. I owe her for saving my life, and no matter how big it is I will repay her kindness. There's also the fact that I just don't like you."

"How dare you."

"Seriously is he mental?" Ravel Phenex asked.

"Seize him." Riser ordered as many more guards appeared surrounding Issei. Issei still held his calm and controlled look as he summoned a giant shadowy mass of vipers that took out the guards. Issei then made glass shard like Fangs appear and drained the Life Energy from the guards.

"Thanks I haven't feed in awhile." Issei smirked making everyone surprised/afraid as when the snakes disappeared the guards were dropped and it was revealed that their color of gone before shattering like glass.

"Is this your doing?" One devil asked Riser.

"Lord Riser what is this thing." Another asked.

"You asked what I am. But surely you must know there is only one species that feeds like this. After all we are the predecessors of Vampires." Issei said stopping. "I am King and I am a Fangire." Issei said the last part in a altered voice as his face showed a uniquely variant stained glass like pattern.

"Well I certainly was not expecting this." Sirzechs Lucifer said. "A Fangire and the King at that, this has just gotten interesting."

"Who are you?" Issei asked.

"Greetings King, I am Sirzechs Lucifer. Rias is my little sister."

"Your the one who sent me the invite I see." Issei said. "Wait little sister?" Issei added surprised by that before mentally smacking himself for not seeing it.

"Indeed." Sirzechs said.

"What is the meaning of this Lord Sirzechs?" Riser demanded.

"I watched the game and frankly now I am disappointed." Sirzechs said.

"What?" Riser spat.

"Even all that was against her my sister almost beat you."

"It the final result that counts m'lord." Riser greeted his teeth.

"In the past, but things are different now. Besides now it seem this one was holding himself back. I can't imagine you family is proud of this or the way you played the game. I think you need a second chance. Besides we now have the chance to see what a king of the Fangire is capable of."

"Some king, he is just a pawn." Riser spat.

"I am no pawn or devil...anymore." Issei said before dropping several pawn pieces. "When my Fangire power was released from it's seal all the devil in me was also expelled."

"Well then this is even more interesting." Sirzechs added. "Pure Fangire with the dragon power vs Phenex. A fight of the ages."

"Tell me King what would you like as your reward."

"You can't be serious." Riser shouted. "He is not a Devil anymore, he should not even be here."

" Rias." Issei said composing himself. "But from the should of this Riser is afraid to fight me."

"What? Riser is afraid of no one."

"Then we have a fight." Issei said. The two were taken to a battle ring that looked like a chess board.

"Let the battle begin." Sirzechs spoke.

"Very well." Issei said.

"You mess with the wrong family this time. My brother is going to take you out." Ravel Phenex stated.

"Indeed." Riser said smugly.

 ** _(Insert roots of the king song)_**

"Let me show you the power of the king who will rule over all." Issei said holding out his left arm. "Kivat."

 _ **"Let's go! Gaburi!"**_ Kivat said before biting the hand and being grabbed be Issei right hand.

"Henshin!" Issei said placing kivat on the belt that appeared after being bitten.

"What is that suppose to be?" Riser asked smugly.

 _ **"This is Kiva. The power of the king."**_ Kivat said as Kiva took a battle stance.

"Fascinating. I had hear the Fangire were creating something powerful. I never thought it would be something like this." Sirzechs amazed. Kiva jumped into the air and delivered a powerful blast of energy the hit Riser knocking him down. Of course Riser got back up and heal from the attack but no one noticed it took longer then suppose to to heal.

"You talk as if Fangire are lower then Devils when in truth we have all the species strength and none of your weaknesses. " Kiva said appearing before Riser and grabbed his throat. "Same can be said about kiva, why do you think we have lasted longer then others." Kiva added channeling crimson lightning power to damage Riser more and then throwing him farther.

"I've never seen speed & power like this. Who do you think you are Fool?"

"I told you I am king & I am Kiva." Kiva said side stepping to dodging Riser's fire ball. "Incase you haven't noticed your getting weaker."

'What?" Riser spat.

"Every time I've attacked you it has taken longer to heal." Kiva stated.

"That's a lie." Riser spat charging at Kiva and for their fists to collide and release powerful attacks.

 _ **"He still doesn't understand."** _

"Indeed." Kiva said.

"If you weren't hiding behind that armor there would be nothing left of you right now." Riser spat.

"You have a healing factor and want to complain. Pathetic." Kiva said as the two went at it again dodging each others fist and striking the other in the face/helmet.

"Got you- Agh! This pain it burns, what have you done?" Riser asked as the two were falling. Kiva flipped in midair and land safely.

"Kiva was made to exterminate all that stands in its' way. So to take a direct hit from this would be like getting hit with a cross and many other dangerous things for Devils." Kiva stated. "And you forgot about one thing very important."

"And what is ?" Riser spat pissed.

 **"Boost!"**

"My other partner the red dragon." Kiva said swiping his hand over Risers' face leaving behind marks like his face was clawed.

"Agh." Riser roared in more pain then he had ever felt.

"But we're not done yet. Rah!" Kiva said making a crimson energy of the Kiva insignia and sent it at Riser. Riser tried to run but it got him. Riser continued to feel greater pain before Kiva used his telekinesis to pull Riser from it and then kick him back into it. Kiva repeated this twice before throwing him aside.

"Stop it this engagement is important to the future of all devils. A inferior species like you has not business getting involved in the affairs of your betters." Riser roared.

"You're the inferior one. I told you we have all your strengths and none of your weaknesses. But that's besides the point. The fact that you devils would force Rias to be with you when she clearly hates there is only one judgement from the King for that. Death!" Kiva said as he just pulled out one on his Fuestles and gave it to kivat.

 _ **"Wake Up Two."** _

"Now get ready for the climax."

 **"Boost!"** Kiva crouched and brought his arms together as a blood red fog appeared. He then jumped into the air and back flipped before a delivered a flying kick with crimson energy blades. When the two collided it forced them through the battle field while Kiva kicked more the blades struck Riser who could no longer use his regeneration. They landed in the middle on the crowd of devils watching and when they did Riser laid on the Kiva symbol that appeared from impact. Kiva said nothing as he walked away. Riser tried to get up but then exploded and from the explosion golden feathers that were on fire rained down.

 ** _(End Song)_**

"Let this be a lesson for all who would stand in may way. The only path you walk then is death." Kiva said before Kivat made the armor disappear.

"Issei." His friends called out before crowing him with praise.

"You were amazing." Kiba smirked.

"That was truly amazing from both of you." Akeno added also referring to kivat.

 _ **"Glad some see how great I am."** _

"We're gonna have to start calling you king?" Koneko asked in normal tone. However the parted as Rias appeared before them. Issei walked to her as she did he before she jumped into his arms.

"You really did it King." Rias smiled/cried.

"I would've fought the whole underworld if it meant your safety and you can always call me Issei." Issei smiled. "Now then are you up for one more surprise which doubles as a ride home?"

"Sure." Rias smiled.

"Kivat." Issei said tossing another Fuestles that Kivat caught.

 _ **"Castle Doran."**_ Our of the sky a dragon with a castle molded to it's body appeared.

"This is my true home and old base." Issei said.

"It's amazing." Rias said admiring the beast.

"You guys want a rider?" Issei asked before the were taken inside and the dragon flew off.

"Amazing." Sirzechs said watching the castle. "The beginning of a new era, the era of Kiva."

"To think Fangire were capable of such things." Grayfia added. "Not that i'm complaining."

"Indeed, who would've thought the Red Dragon would ascend to a power like no other."

"Only because you do not believe in the impossible that is King."

"Your Bishop." Grayfia said surprised to see the Fangire.

"What a way for the king to return. Ironically for his former master, but now the less word will spread about what happened her today." Bishop said pushing his glasses up. "Even if he can never truly be with her, King fought with love to save her. Shame she will never be Queen." Bishop said about to leave. "Do not worry we will still be allies despite this little fact." After that night much changed, while Issei was no longer her pawn he decided he would continue to work with Rias. He also decided he would help them get stronger should they face a enemy with out him that was stronger. At school Issei continuing to act like a perv to better hide himself from those who would attack him because he was King. When not peeping he also had this commanding feel to him which had drawn the attention of a certain high class devils.

While Issei let his friends in on certain things there was also things he didn't, like the future plans of Fangire or the origins and hidden truths of Kiva. Another fine change was that Rias had decided she was going to live with Issei and his parents who didn't know about him being King. Which kinda saddened him while he liked Rias, he couldn't tell her about the Queen that he was suppose to marry. Kinda ironic that Issei the King saved Rias from a forced marriage when he himself was in one by someone who had not even appeared yet.

* * *

 **So that's it. Again this is my first time doing a story so go easy on the heat. Please review and give me your thoughts on the idea of this story. Also a couple of facts.**

 **1\. Even if the form is that of Dark Kiva it is called Kiva.**

 **2\. This is Kivat bat the 1st.**

 **3\. While similar to Bishop from Kiva it is not that guy.**

 **4.I plan to explain/make up some things in this that was not in the Kiva series like the origins of Tatsulot.**

 **Lastly who do you think would be Queen?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy.  
**

 _ **"Kivat talk"**_

 **"Ddraig talk"**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Issei's life since the night he became had changed drastically. He sometimes had to skip school to meet with potential alliances. Which was clearly an annoyance for several devils at the school for different reasons. At home it was not as bad except Asia seemed to really adore Kivat, which was why the crimson and black bat like creature made himself a hiding spot. On the side the Fangire had started a major business that had it's hands in all kinds of things from coffee to government contracts. So today after making himself looking older Issei got done with a meeting to discus future investments.

"I trust things are going well." Bishop said, the monster that while disguised as a human looked like a skinny white guy. He wore a corporate casual suits and slicked back hair whenever he's seen and glasses to emphasize the "No Funny Stuff" personality he expresses.

"You mean besides having to make myself look older for a room of Fangire that already know what I look like?" Issei asked looking out a window.

"That is for when me meet with humans, so think of it as training to control your powers." Bishop said. "That aside I mean you business with the devils."

"Things have not really change." Issei said.

"And the devil girl still does not know?"

"No." Issei said sternly.

"Good I have a gift for you." Bishop said handing Issei three new Fuestles. "These will increase your power greater then before."

"Interesting, what of project Zam?" Issei asked.

"It is going well and soon it will be ready soon." Bishop replied.

"And what of the queen?"

"Still a mystery." Bishop lied. Issei went home to find his parents doing their own thing and the Orc meeting in his room.

"I better not be missing my underwear." Issei said laying on his bed which lead to Rias playing with his hair.

 _ **"Relax there still there."** _ Kivat replied resting on Issei's desk.

"Ah that reminds me Issei what do you think." Asia asked holding up a sketch pad with a cartoon drawing of Kivat on it with the name of the club.

"What is it?" Issei asked.

"It's our new advertisement. Kivat is going to be our mascot." Asia smiled.

 ** _"I never agreed to this."_** Kivat replied not liking the way he was drawn.

"Good now meeting over, I got another meeting tomorrow." Issei said trying to sleep.

"Ara Ara it seems Issei plans to skip school again." Akeno smiled.

"I got a entire race depending on me. So forgive me if another day means very little to me." Issei stated.

"I see." Rias smiled leading the others out save for one.

"Yes Kiba?" Issei asked eyes still closed.

"Issei do you remember this." Kiba said holding up a old picture.

"I barely remember that kid to be honest. He moved away when one of his parents got a job over seas. I think it had something to do with the church.

"I see, do you remember the sword."

"You mean that holy sword. Not really, maybe Bishop would know something. He's a lot wiser with things like that." Issei said.

"Bishop?" Kiba asked.

"Remember, I told you about the checkmate four." Issei said. Kiba was silent for a bit as he looked to be in thought.

"Any chance I could meet him?" Kiba asked.

"I'll see what I can do." Issei said. It was rather late when Issei was woken from his sleep by Kivat.

 ** _"Issei wake up, Rias needs you."_** This made Issei jump out of bed.

"Let's go." Issei said before using a teleportation spell that he learned to get to her location. "This must be the place." Issei said looking at the abandoned warehouse.

"Issei over here." Rias said calling him and Kivat to her and the rest of the group.

"What's up?" Issei asked.

"We got a rouge devil on our hands." Rias replied.

"Got it. Kivat."

 _ **"Let's go! Gaburi!"**_ Kivat said before biting the hand and being grabbed be Issei right hand.

"Henshin!" Issei said placing kivat on the belt that appeared after being bitten. "Koneko and Kiba with me, The rest of you wait here." Kiva said walking to the warehouse.

"King sure can take charge." Akeno smiled. Rias didn't say a word as she looked at her queen from the corner of her eye a disapproving look pasted on her face. The trio entered the warehouse and while it was dark and hard to see. Kiva and Koneko were able to do to them both having a form of night vision.

"See anything?" Kiva asked.

"There." Koneko said pointing to what looked like a scared girl. However sure enough she transformed into a spider devil with a human body and spider legs.

"Of course." Kiva said annoyed.

 **"Boost."**

"Kiba watch out." The spider demon crawled on the ceiling and spewed a acid like substance from it's butt. Luckily it missed Koneko enough to only graze her arm.

"Damn it, it is too late for this shit." Kiva said gathering his energy and fired a blast of energy at it. Unfortunately it dodged the attack but Kiva appeared beside it and side kicked it aside. "Kiba coming at you." Kiba still looked to be deep in thought as the devil came flying at him. "KIBA!" That got his attention as he drew his sword and cut one of it's arms off. This however got it mad and slammed Kiba down, Koneko tried to throw the devil but it was more aware now and knocked her back as well.

 _ **"Time to try something new."** _

"Indeed." Kiva said pulling out one of the new Fuestle and giving it to Kivat.

 ** _"Dogga Hammer!"_** Everyone watched as what looked to be a ball of fire shot from the sky and headed for Kiva. It then turned to the massive violet colored Demon Iron Hammer Dogga Hammer.

"Now this is a weapon." Kiva said dragging the hammer. Due to the massive power it added to him the hammer also reduced his speed, so when the devil came at him he just managed to knocked it aside with great force.

"Devil, you have committed great crimes against not only Devils, but Fangire." Kiva said.

 **"Boost."** Kiva threw the hammer that managed to hit it dead on and sent it out the warehouse.

"Please help me." The devil begged seeing Rias.

"There is only one verdict for you." Kiva said walking out of the hole. "Death!"

 _ **"Dogga** **Gaburi!"**_ Kivat bite the hammer unleashing it's power as a hazy moon and thunderbolt form in the sky. Kiva then he the hammer up right and pulled a lever on it causing the hand to open and reveal a eye. The power of the eye made the devil freeze in place as Kiva raised the hammer high and then brought it down.

"The Dogga Hammer." Rias said amazed to see it as were the others now able to see it better." I heard it was destroyed."

"Nope still here." Kiva said before throwing it into the air and it disappeared. "I'll see you back at the house." Kiva said before teleporting back to his room. The next morning Issei awoke to find Rias in his bed.

 ** _"Are you sure you don't want to change this room?"_ **

"Bite me."

 **"He already does that."**

"Shut up."

"Issei? Something wrong?" Rias asked waking up.

"Just two pain in the ass waking me up." Issei said getting out of bed and slipping on his black pants.

"So anything important happening today?"Rias asked.

"Just the usual meeting and gotta tell Bishop that the Dogga hammer worked great." Issei replied buttoning up his red dress shirt.

"Issei if you don't mind me asking where did you get it?"

"There are many secrets we have." Issei smirked slipping on his black belted boots.

"Like another Kiva?" Rias asked.

"Where did you hear that?" Issei asked a stern tone after he put on his black button up trench coat. The look was completed by the red scarf on his shoulder under a shoulder pad and chains on his right shoulder and waist.

"Nice to see you in your king outfit."

"Don't change the subject Rias where did you hear about Kiva-la?" Issei asked almost demanding.

"Kivat." Rias replied taken back by this.

"Huh...Rias such knowledge is very dangerous. If the word got out about Kiva-la many would tear this world apart for the power that mirrored my own. " Issei sighed. "Besides anyone that is not a Fangire who uses Kiva power dies. " Issei lied before he teleported away.

"Oh really?" Rias said with a sly smile. The day went fairly well with some meetings and discussion on what future plans to invest in. It was already sun down when Issei had a time to relax.

"King, I have news." Bishop said entering Issei's office.

"What is it." Issei asked.

"In a moment first how was your first try of the Hammer?" Bishop asked.

"Worked great even if it slows me down." Issei replied.

"Some sacrifices must be made King." Bishop stated.

"Now what was the news. 1. We have discovered there are others."

"Your Kidding." Issei asked surprised.

"I never Kidd." Bishop stated.

"And the other then?"

"Come on out." Bishop said. Out of his pocket came what looked to be a smaller white version of Kivat with big red eyes and a yellow heart gem on her head like how Kivat had a emerald diamond one on his head.

 ** _'Heheh, so this is king.'_** The small kivat giggled.

"King this is Kivala, She will stay with you until the time is right." Bishop said leaving.

"What?" Issei shouted as Kivala kept flying around him.

 _ **'I can feel the power radiating from you. It feels amazing. Oh I can't wait for Queen to appear then the three of us can be together.'**_

"Gah."Issei said falling backwards. Issei didn't return home that night which was unnerving for Rias and Asia. His parents however were not that much of a problem thanks to Bishop. The next day was a bigger pain due to Kivat avoiding him and Kivala acting like his shadow. However near the evening Issei had to accompany Rias and the others to a meeting with two members of the church.

"Sorry I'm late, I had too much work to do." Issei said after appear via a teleport spell.

"So this is the one?" A blue haired girl with a green stripe in her hair and a rather large sword wrapped in bandages asked.

"Indeed." Rias said. "We're done here Issei, sorry you had to come for nothing."

"No problem, i'm just glad to get away from work." Issei smiled before he was inspected from all around by a new girl.

"Issei you look so cool." She squeled.

"Ah do I know you?" Issei asked.

 **"You should know."**

 _ **"Maybe this will help."**_ Kivat said holding up a familiar old picture.

"Wait that's you?" Issei asked.

"Yep." She smiled and in a cute way stuck her tongue out a him. "I'm Irina Shidou." Irina was a beautiful young woman around Issei's age with long, chestnut hair and violet eyes. Her hair was tied into twintails, each held with a blue scrunchy. "That's Xenovia."

"Hi." Issei said but only got a cold stare which was then matched by Isseis'.

"We'll let ourselves out." Xenovia said as they started as the two started to leave save for stopping to look at Asia.

"Aren't you Asia Argento?" Xenovia asked.

"Yes." Asia replied not sure why she asked.

"It makes sense to find a with in a place like this." Xenovia said making Asia feel bad.

"You best watch your mouth." Issei said having been looking out the window for a time.

"Why must I she went from being a saint to a devil? I am merely stating the truth that she has fallen as far as one can. " Xenovia replied.

"Irina your partner better watch her mouth before I kill her." Issei said crimson aura starting to appear.

"As if a lowly devil like you could." Xenovia retorted.

"Then your intelligence forces leaves much to be desired." Rias jumped in. "Issei here is much more then he seems. If you knew even a tenth of his true power you'd be begging his forgiveness and praying to your god he spares you a fate worse then any you could imagine."

"I surely doubt that."

"Then how about a fight? Me vs both of you?" Issei asked.

"Mind if I step in?" Kiba asked appearing.

"Fine with me Kiba." Issei stated.

"Very well then." Xenovia said.

"But when we win I want you to answer a very important question." Kiba stated.

"Okay if you think you will." Irina smiled. The all gathered out side and drew their weapons as Rias, Akeno, Asia, and Koneko watched.

"You sure about this?" Akeno asked.

"This one insulted Asia and is too foolish to see what is right under her noes. Frankly I am going to enjoy this." Rias replied.

"Your master think too highly of you two." Xenovia said unleashing her Excalibur after she and Irina revealed their battle attire. Which consisted of a black, skin-tight, short sleeved unitard with pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to their biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps.

"Just remember you brought this on yourself." Issei said coldly "Kivat."

 _ **"Gaburi!"**_ Kivat said before biting the hand and being grabbed be Issei right hand.

"Henshin!" Issei said turning into Kiva.

"What is that?" Xenovia asked while Irina looked to be in pure shock.

"This Is Kiva, a extension of myself." Kiva stated. "It is a power given solely to the King."

"King?" Irina asked herself. "Damn it of all the times why now? And why Issei? I have to put that aside and see how strong I am to see if I can surpass the Fangire." Irina thought drawing her Excalibur Mimic.

"Kiba hang back for a sec." Kiva said steeping past him."I want them to see something."

"Alright." Kiba smirked knowing what he meant.

"Both of you, come at me." Kiva said making Xenovia confused for a second before she and Irina swung the weapon and get his chest and forearm. However the two powerful weapons didn't even leave a slight mark. "

"What?" Xenovia asked.

"No way." Irina said amazed.

Pathetic, it's almost like your weapons have no blades at all." Kiva said making the girls jump back.

"How is this possible?" Irina asked.

"What kind of armor is that to be able to block a holy sword like Excalibur?" Xenovia asked.

"It's the armor of the Fangire King." Rias said.

"Fangire?" Irina asked pretending not to know of the race.

"A very powerful race that were the precursors of Vampires." Akeno added.

"To put it simply, your fucked." Koneko finished.

"I'll show you." Xenovia shouted charging again.

"Kiba." Kiva said standing still as Kiba blocked her sword with one of his swung his blade with great speed, but Xenovia was able to block the attack.

"While those to go at it for a bit why don't you and I test each others abilities Irina." Kiva smirked under his helmet.

"Okay then king." Irina chuckled.

"Then let me show you my sword." Kiva said pulling out a blue Fuestle and gave it to Kivat.

"Garulu Saber!" Like before a fire ball came at Kiva but once he grabbed it, it revealed to be a totem that then grew in sive and changed in shape to become a sword.

"Dogga Hammer and now the Garulu Saber. I'm impressed." Rias smiled. To think we would get to see such powerful lost weapons."

"I wouldn't doubt he has the Basshaa Magnum as well." Koneko said.

"My what a arsenal." Akeno smiled.

Irina charged by Kiva just raised the sword and blocked the attack before forcing her back and with greater speed swung his KNocking Irina's out of her hand. Irina kicked Kiva's chest which was more like a boost to push herself back to her sword and arm herself. Kiva went on the offensive and swung his blade which Irina managed to barely dodge before swinging her weapon which of course was useless as it was clear it could not hurt Kiva. Kiva side kicked her back and jumped into the air to attack but Irina dodged again and started a barrage of attacks, even after continuing to make the blade sharper it was never enough but luckily Irina had a idea.

Irina put much strength into the follow up attack to hit Kivas' hand that held the saber, and knocked it from his hand. Irina was then able to grab it and in a desperate act swung the weapon and knock Kiva back.

"Agh." Kiva cried feeling something for the first time.

"I knew it." Irina giggled now having a glimmer of hope.

"That was careless."

"I know what I am doing." Kiva said calmly as he dodged the attacks. While the Garulu Saber increased speed it only did so for Kiva since he was the one t activate it so to him Irina was still slow since the sword would not help her speed. However when Irina stopped to catch her breath the saber was pulled from her hands an returned to Kiva.

"Hey no fair." Irina whined.

"Not bad. After all no one has been able to do any sort of damage to me as Kiva although with the Garulu Saber it's not surprise you could." Kiva said resting it on his shoulder. "After all the same medal that went into this weapon by the Wolfen people also went into making Kiva."

"What?" Irina asked.

"It's a long story just know that this is one of a small handful of things that has power to give one hope to stand up to me. It is also one of two sword left that surpasses Excalibur." Kiva added knowing others were listening. "Now then, I am sorry Irina but I must end this." Kiva said after Kiba got his with a part of Xenovias' excalibur knocking him out of the match. She then went for Kiva who just disappeared and reappeared behind them."Check mate." Kiva said making the Kiva insignia appear at the duos' feet making the everyone nervous.

"What is this?" Xenovia asked before she and Irina were put through several volts of pain before Kiva pulled them from the attack via his telekinesis. However while Irina as pulled safely from it Kiva kicked her back into it and repeated the act ever five seconds for three times before ran and and delivered a non powered up rider kick that just knocked down and off the insignia.

"It's over." Kiva said to the girl blocking her from grabbing her weapon with his. "You insulted Asia and now it is because of her I will spare your life. But do not forget that your life now belongs to me." Kiva finished before turning to Irina who dropped her sword while trying to make it look like a accident signaling she gave up.

 ** _'Well this was interesting.'_** Kivala smiled having watched the fight from the trees. _ **'King is so strong.'**_

"Well it looks like now you understand things better now." Rias said walking over to them. "Now then what was it you wanted to asked them Kiba?" Kiba had regained consciousness that's to Asia healing him and struggled to stand as Irina helped Xenovia up.

"Tell me what you know about a armor called Ixa!"

* * *

 **So that is it for now I hope this was a improvement. A couple of things, 1. This is a A.R. world like in Kamen Rider Decade. So do not worry about the time line and stuff like that. 2. I do not have a choice for queen yet, she has to be Fangire though. I mean look at what happened in the Kiva series with Fangire getting together with humans. So please leave a review as they help me out greatly to help better myself. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there, here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy. I own nothing.  
**

 _ **"Kivat talk"**_

 _ **'Kivala talk'**_

 **"I-X-A t-a-l-k"**

 **"Ddraig talk"**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The night after destroying the stray devil, Kiba walked himself home with the thought of Excalibur deep within his mind.

"Well now this is a surprise." Kiba looked around in the cold rainy night before a priest fell down before him.

"What the?" Kiba asked.

"Oh what fun. Here I was taking out the trash when the playboy of Devils comes right to me."

"Freed Sellzen."Kiba growled.

"Ah you missed me. Don't lie I know you did." Freed laughed waving a strange sword around. It was a silver sword with a diamond shape at the base of the blade and a curved outward top.

"So have you been hiding out here all this time?" Kiba asked keeping himself calm as he knew the danger this man posed.

"Oh come now. You sound upset can't old friends hang?" Freed chuckled.

"We are not friends and unfortunately for you I am already in a bad mood." Kiba said making one of his black swords appear.

"Well that's good because I got something i've been wanting to test." Freed chuckled.

"What is it?" Kiba asked before noticing Freeds' sword better. "That's Excalibur!"

"Indeed." Freed replied licking it. "Excalibur is mighty, but there is something even stronger then it." Freed Sellzen Laughed putting his sword away.

"And what might that be?" Kiba asked.

"This." Freed said pulling out a black belt with a mechanism in the center that was colored black and gold with a red stone in the center. On the sides were two black and gold cases that held small whistle-like objects. The left case had one colored blue, green, and purple, while the right case held silver, black, and gold ones. He swung the belt around his waist and it wrapped around him, allowing it to give off an activation tone. He then pressed the IXA Knuckle into his free palm.

 **"R-E-A-D-Y!"** The device let out a blaring alarm sound.

"Wait that belt looks like the one Issei has!" Kiba thought to himself. Freed held the device out pointing it at Kiba and said.

"Henshin!" He brought his arm back over his chest and slid it onto the buckle from the top.

 **"F-I-S-T O-N!"** From the buckle, a gold cross piece appeared and spun rapidly around the red jewel before flying off a short distance away from Freed. The cross stopped mid air as it generated a suit of armor with the cross as the faceplate. When the equipment was complete, it rushed back to Freed and covered his body before turning solid.

"This is the ultimate tool to cleanse the world from filth like you." Freed laughed through the helmet. "Kamen Rider Ixa." Freed pulled out a gun with a large ammo clip on it and fired like a mad man. Kiba blocked the attacks but three grazed him in different spots.

"Even being grazed, it feels even stronger then holy weapons." Kiba thought before rushing him. Freed pushed the clip into the gun turning it into a sword and meet the attack and shattered Kibas' sword. Ixa then kicked Kiba back and as Kiba got up and summoned a sword he couldn't help be have a moment when he saw Ixa turn into Kiva and then back.

"It's like i'm fighting him." Kiba thought to himself before getting mad.

"You leave yourself open." Ixa said appearing behind him as a cut mark on Kibas' sword appeared.

"Fuck." Kiba spat before swinging his sword. Ixa however caught the blade with his free hand and headbutted him.

"Well-Hum? Fuck." Ixa said as a small symbol appeared beside his head. "Well I i'd love to say and finish you off some one else is calling. Ta-Ta." Ixa said throwing a flash bomb and running off as Kiba was temporarily blind.

"Son of a Bitch!" Kiba roared into the night.

* * *

"And that's how I know about it." Kiba said finishing his story.

"So this Freed Sellzen has the Ixa power." Xenovia said looking concerned. "As if this was bad enough."

"What do you mean?" Rias asked.

"It's like he said." Irina replied. "It was like fighting Kiva. So imagine a power like that from God."

"I had heard rumors of such a thing being built from Bishop. Never occurred to me it could really exist." Issei said scratching his head.

 _ **"It was a Fangire who gave the church what was need to make it."** _

"What?" Issei asked his partner.

"Explain." Xenovia demanded.

 _ **"Not all Fangire were happy with who was going to be king. So after a prototype was completed and I was set to be born. One Fangire took the information needed and delivered it to the church as a way of protection from us and to destroy the king. I have no doubt that many experiments the church did was to make this Rider."**_

"So a Fangire sold his race out because he hated who he was to call king." Rias stated.

"Indeed." Issei said now thinking.

"The fact remains that we will retrieve the lost Ixa power and the Excalibur's from this Freed." Xenovia stated leaving with Irina.

"So it wasn't just Excalibur, but Ixa as well." Kiba said to himself before leaving.

"I'm not going to be home tonight." Issei said making the remaining members of the ORC confused. There is someone I need to speak to."

"Okay Issei." Rias said knowing what he meant. That night Issei had a talk with Bishop and soon learned that Bishop knew everything that was going on and the very guy responsible for all the recent trouble wanted the Fangire to join him. "You can not be serious."

"I am merely delivering the message." Bishop told his king.

"While a war between the three would help us." Issei said sitting behind his desk. "I would rather we have more assets on our side before we make our move."

"Then for now we will remain neutral?" bishop asked.

"I will see to the Ixa personally. My actions in obtaining it do not reflect the choice of the Fangire." Issei stated.

"Of course King." Bishop said leaving.

 ** _"You are walking in a shady path."_ **

"You know the hidden motives behind making a the checkmate 4 kivat." Issei said.

 **"Even so be careful smarter men have fallen from arrogance."**

"Noted." Issei said moving to the couch in his office to get some rest. However as Issei and Kivat slept something else was going on. A young man about 25 with short brown hair, blue eye, dressed in a business suit was walking happily home to see his girl before he stopped in his tracks.

"A Fangire loving a Human? You know this is against the rules." Standing before him as a girl dressed in a a black with white down the middle laced jacket, black shorts, black boots, black gloves, and a black hood that covered her face.

"Your Queen?" The man asked revealing his spider based Fangire form.

"Your night will come." Queen said removing her left glove and revealed a tattoo that looked to be a Queen chess piece. The night grew darker and suddenly the moon got bigger and glowed pink before she released a powerful energy blast that shattered the Fangire. "One step closer to you now. King." Queen smiled under her hood.

"Queen is performing well Bishop." A shadow figure said.

"Indeed soon the King and Queen will meet as the real them." Bishop replied.

"Yes what fun it will be."

"Rook go play your little games now. I need my rest." Bishop stated fading away.

"Ah yes Game Start!" Rook said still in the shadows as he went to do his thing. The next day Issei was actually able to attend class which was a surprise to many. However he always seemed to be too deep in thought. That was until he called on Saji Genshirou to meet him. The two meet at a small little shop which was in secret a fav for Fangire to meet.

"Hyoudou or do you prefer king?" Saji asked as he knew Issei was very dangerous after hearing him kill Riser.

"Issei is fine." Issei said as t he two sat in a shady spot outside.

"I was surprised to hear you call for me. What's up?" Saji asked. Issei proceed to explain the plan to help the church find and destroy the stolen weapons."

"Are you serious? Wait on second thought hell no." Saji said fear still in his voice.

"Why?" Issei asked as Kivat and Kivala sucked down Isseis' cherry soda in secret.

"Well for one thing aside from possibly getting killed. Our presidents will punish us for getting involved with those holy weapons."

"Rias won't do anything to me. I'm no longer her pawn." Issei stated. "I'm the Fangire King and when my power was unlocked the pieces were removed from me."

"Well at least you're safe then." Saji cried. "But Sona is a different matter. While Rias is strict but reasonable. Sona is crazy and loves punishing."

"Sona won't do anything to you." Issei said now noticing his drink gone. "Those flying rats."

"How can you be so sure. I'm her pawn. She owns me?"

"Because you will be assisting the Fangire King. A great honor that would bring her house much pride when we complete our mission. Also besides the fact that I could beat Sona easy. I outrank her even her sister." Issei smirked building up Saji confidence.

"You're sure?" Saji asked.

"Yep." Issei said.

"Okay then." Saji agreed.

"So we're going to help the church destroy the swords then." Koneko said appearing behind Saji.

"Holy Crap." Saji said falling out of his chair surprised.

"Basically." Issei smirked before the trio left to find the duo.

"Issei you said you out rank Sona and her Sister, how?" Koneko asked.

"Look around you, how many people do you see?" Issei asked.

"26 not counting people in cars." Koneko replied.

"Out of all those one third of them are Fangire." Issei said. "Fangire were created not long after the Earth, some say even before that. We are stronger then you all and should we shatter we can be revived again. Sometimes even stronger. The Fangire have hands in almost everything. So to answer your question Koneko. We have the power and resources to destroy you all if we wanted to. At my command Angels, Fallen, Devils etc could be pushed to the point of extension." Issei stated.

"Whatever." Koneko replied.

"Do you know how we're suppose to find these girls?" Saji asked.

"Right over there." Issei said pointing to two duo.

"How'd you know they were here?" Saji asked.

"Kivat." Issei smirked.

 ** _"I am good at tracking."_**

"I take it you two could use a good meal." Issei said to the duo who were asking for money. "If your interested I got a proposition for you." Thinking with their guts the two girls followed Issei and his companions to a small little restaurant where they are enough for all of them. "Damn." Issei said watching them go at it before pulling his drink away. "Not this time you two."

 _ **'Ah your so mean.'**_

"So what the deal?" Xenovia asked.

"I offer a alliance for a time to destroy the swords and Ixa."

"Why?" Irina asked.

"I know of kokabiel. He contacted Bishop wanting the Fangire to join him."

"Wait are you serious?" Saji asked scared.

"Why would he do that?" Xenovia asked.

"Having the Fangire join him would also mean all our unlimited resources and Kiva adding to his strength. You saw how ineffective Excalibur was against me. We are still trying to get all the Fangire under control and lower the attacks on humans. Once that happens we will be a mighty army. However I am not going to allow my people to fight when we are still getting together. I am offering to you my services not as King, but as Kiva."

"What's the difference?" Koneko asked.

"As King I am acting on behalf of Fangire. As Kiva I am acting on my own." Issei stated.

"We should except." Irina told Xenovia. Xenovia was silent as she was deep in thought before she spoke.

"As much as I hate to say it we will except." Xenovia stated.

"Lovely...Damn it not again!" Issei shouted as the two Kiva bats stole his drink again.

"I feel really uncomfortable it this." Issei said in priest clothing as he, Saji, Koneko, and the persuaded Kiba dressed in disguises as priest.

"Why because it's not black and red with chains?" Koneko asked trying to dog him.

"Ah shut up you know I have a killer look in it." Issei spat.

"He does." Saji commented.

"So anyway he'll take the east." Kiba said.

"Very well, Irina and I will take the west." Xenovia replied.

"Stay safe." Issei said leaving with his friends with Kivat flying over them out of sight. After a good twenty minutes of walking Kiba took them to a spot he thought to find Freed.

"Really this old place?" Issei asked aloud as this one a old spot they had battled a stray devil.

"It's the best bet we have right now." Koneko said.

"True...Wait." Issei said sensing a large holy power.

"Yahoo!" Freed laughed jumping from the roof of the building winging his Excalibur at Issei. However Issei caught it with his hand and steam could be seen coming off of it.

"Next time try harder." Issei said pushing him back.

"No far! Filthy devils can't touch Excalibur." Freed shouted.

"That's because I'm not a devil." Issei said tossing off his priest clothes and now wore his King clothes. "I'm a Fangire."

"Fangire? Oh you came to join us then!" Freed laughed.

"No." Issei said in a bored tone. "I'm here for Ixa."

"Of so you know about my new toy. Yes it's such splendider. How about I use it on you." Freed ranted.

"No you don't." Kiba said sword drawn and swinging at Freed. The two moved with great speed that only Issei could follow.

"This is getting no where." Issei said still pissed about everything Freed had done to them. "Kivat."

 _ **"Let's go! Gaburi!"**_ Kivat said before biting the left hand and being grabbed be Issei right hand.

"Henshin!" Issei said placing kivat on the belt that appeared after being bitten.

"Oh my so that's the mighty Kiva?" Freed asked knocking Kiba back some as he was winded already.

"Kiva hum?" A new voice said walking out of the building.

"You." Kiva said clenching his fist.

"You know that guy?" Saji asked.

 _ **"He's the one who betrayed the Fangire."** _

"Hey it's old man Valper."Freed said sounding surprised. Valper had the appearance of a short, bespectacled elderly man with gray hair and mustache, wearing a priest outfit.

"I see somethings of Kiva were added since my time on the project. However you are still nowhere near as strong as my Ixa." Valper smirked.

"Don't be so sure." Kiva said venom in his words.

"And I see my king has some pets as well. A devil, a Nekomata, and...Well it's been awhile boy. I see your sword birth is rather weak."

"Valper Galilei!" Kiba shattering his sword, roared at the top of his lungs, and transformed. Kiba looked like a werewolf with a blonde ponytail, blue wicked looking body, black colored legs, red eyes, and a gold horn on his head.

"What the?" Saji asked.

"It can't be." Koneko said sounding surprised.

"What the hell are you suppose to be?" Freed asked.

"Wolfen!" Kiva stated.

"It makes sense that out of all the subjects you survived the projects." Valper smirked.

"Hold on what is a Wolfen?" Saji asked.

"An endangered race that are the predecessors of the werewolves." Kiva stated. "Similar to how Fangire are Vampires' predecessors."

"I'll rip you to shreds." Kiba growled going to attack Valper, but was blocked by Freed.

"Down boy." Freed said but noticed the attack had the same results as when he attacked Issei.

"Get out of my way." Kiba growled swiping his claws at Freeds face.

"Ah you mangy mutt." Freed spat.

"Your done here." Valper said to Freed.

"What?" Freed asked.

"I can sense the two from the church coming. This will be a battle you can't win so we will retreat." Valper said.

"Okay." Freed chuckled throwing a flash bomb and getting away.

"You were not much help." Koneko said to Kiva.

"Nether were you my pet." Kiva replied ruffling Konekos' hair making her pout.

"Why do you just now show your true form?" Issei asked as Kivat left making the armor disappear.

"I don't want any kind a specific treatments because of my race." Kiba said.

"If you ever want to use it. I'll will let you." Issei said.

"Thanks." Kiba said before running off into the night.

"Your not going to go after him?" Saji asked.

"Not tonight. I got things I gotta do." Issei said.

"And what might those be?" Rias asked having appeared with Akeno.

"Indeed tell us." Sona said appearing with her queen Tsubaki.

"Crap." Issei said.

* * *

 **Okay that's it for now. Please review and I will update when I can. Later!**


End file.
